A Walk in Her Shoes
by Daysky
Summary: What if Kagome was the half-demon tied to the tree for fifty years and InuYasha was the one who traveled through the well? Kagome still yearns for Kazuo, though he betrayed her, while InuYasha suffers on the sidelines. OOC. R&R.
1. Prologue

**So, now the rewrite has begun! Chapters will be longer and much better, I'll use spell-check, and most importantly, I'll finish this story!**

Kagome sat in the sand at the foot of a great tree, its leaves spring green and waving in the sunlight. Her silver dog-ears twitched at every sound and she flexed her claws nervously. _Where is Kazuo?_ She wondered. They usually sat under this tree in the afternoons, watching the sun set down under the earth, but he was nowhere to be found, and the sunset was already underway. Her golden eyes darted around the clearing, wondering what was keeping the monk.

The sun was low in the sky, hovering at the edge of the earth in the late sunset sky. It cast a colorful glow on the land, making Kagome's silver half demon hair shimmer. The Red Robe of the Fire Rat hung loosely on her slim frame, making her seem smaller than she was. Her time of weakness was approaching, and she feared a demon would attack her in her human form.

The leaves rustled behind her, and her dog-ears swiveled back around. Her head followed, and a smile spread across her face when she saw Kazuo, his purple-blue monk robes and dark hair blowing in the late day breeze, the fine locks obscuring his brown eyes. He held his bow in one hand, loosely fingering an arrow in the other. Kagome jumped to her feet, her smile spreading as she waved.

How was it this human inspired such happiness in her once cold heart? He accepted her like she was whole human, but still embraced her demon half when she grumbled about human idiocy. As guardian of the Shikon no Tama, he should have killed her immediately, but instead his purifying hands had taken her in, treating her like anyone else, it was almost too good to be true.

As Kagome waved, she noticed something odd, Kazuo was no clenching his arrow, as though something was hurting him, or he was angry. She stopped midwave, and watched with wide eyes as his arrow met his bow and notched in. He pulled back the string, and she spun around, was something behind her?

"Don't try to run away, you monster!" Kazuo's voice held anger she had never heard from him, and looked over her shoulder, head cocked in confusion. _Monster? Is he talking to me?_ Then the scent overwhelmed her, the scent of blood, how had she not smelled the tangy, metallic scent until now? Was Kazuo hurt, had some invisible monster attacked him?

"Kazuo! I'll kill that monster, don't w-" Kazuo's sacred arrow had flown through the air, his inhuman precision failing, and now she felt it stab through her chest, impaling her heart like it was shot by Cupid's evil brother. If only she hadn't moved, then Kazuo would have killed whatever demon had angered him so! But now his arrow pierced her, how had so many bad things happened? Kazuo was hurt, his arrow had hit her, and the demon was still living, and would hurt him again!

She looked up, the world seemed to move in slow motion, but just as the sweet slowness was beginning to calm her, she slammed into the tree, her back surely breaking from the impact, and the arrow fastened her tight to the trunk. Looking up again, her eyes found Kazuo, and she reached out to him for what felt like eternity before the look on his face caught her brown eyes.

His expression was not one of sadness or shock, he was not running to pull the arrow out, he wasn't even moving. He only stood there watching her reach for him, a look of pure triumph on his face.

"Kaz, Ka, Kazuo!" she stuttered out his name, but he only turned, blood soaking his robes now. Kagome could only watch as he disappeared back into the woods. For a fleeting moment, she prayed his wound wasn't as bad as it looked, but then as her hand fell to her side, she felt the arrow, and anger filled her, cutting the prayer short.

Kazuo had betrayed her, she knew this much. But why? Why do this after all this time? Her demon brother's voice came to mind, and she remembered his words so clearly it hurt,

"Humans are weak, lying creatures, willing to betray and kill if they gain from it. Your precious Kazuo is no exception." Her anger bubbled at Sesshomaru's words, and she raised her hand to grasp the arrow. That foolish human would pay when she got his arrow out.

Before she could touch the arrow, her strength faded and her hand fell back to her side, hitting the tree hard. Her eyelids were heavy, drooping over and blocking her eyes. She went limp, bound by the sacred arrow. Kazuo's betrayal tied her to the tree and dragged her into a sleep that would last for fifty years.

(linelineline)

In the village, Kaede was tying on her eye patch when she heard the cries from outside. Pushing aside the drape over the door, she stepped out, squinting for a moment in the late sunlight. Eyes wide and heart aching, Kaede ran to the center of the crowd. Lying on the dirt was Kazuo, blood soaking his robes,

"Brother! You're hurt!" Her dark haired brother raised his hand, holding out a necklace to her, his voice shook as he thrust the jewel at her.

"Take the Shikon no Tama, burn it with my body so it will never fall into the wrong hands again." Kaede took the jewel, her hands shaking. Kazuo's hand fell, and his head followed. He lay still in the dirt as tears streamed from Kaede's eye.

"Brother, we'll take you to a healer, we'll get you fixed, it'll be ok!" The people around her shifted uneasily, but Kaede didn't flinch, she stayed on her knees, refusing to move from her brother's side

**So, how do you like the Prologue? I tried to keep Kagome Kagome while still giving her a half demon attitude. Did it work? I had fun with it so whatever.**

**.**


	2. The Well

**Ok, Chapter 1! I'm only one like episode 56 or something but I've seen into the 150's (I lost my place) so no spoilers! I'm going to do all the episodes, but I'm not doing them in order (how boring) so send in any episodes (lets start with the under 50's) and I'll do them in the order you send! Plus, if you have some other demon you want me to put in that's not from the anime, go ahead and send them too! Naraku and his minions are still here, but there have to be some gender changes. For example, I adore Kouga but he'll have to become female Oh, and if you have a Japanese (not made up) name you want for a character I have to change the gender of send them too! Ok, after that incredibly long author's note let's get down to business!**

A harsh yellow glow filled the room, turning the bright red walls and orangey color. It darkened the yellowy wood and turned the silver carpet and metals golden. This golden glow fell across the yellow bedspread, and, as the morning past, slowly crept up to cast light on the disheveled black hair of InuYasha Higurashi. Bad tempered, idiotic InuYasha.

A typical teenage boy, his three favorite things were dogs, food, and girls. That and sleep. Unfortunately for him, his peaceful sleep was about to be interrupted.

"InuYasha, InuYasha! C'mere!" cried a young boy. Down in the back yard beneath InuYasha's open window stood Sota Higurashi, one of three things that always stood between InuYasha and his sleep. His alarm clock, his mother, and his brother Sota. Lurching irritably out of the bed, InuYasha barely glanced in his dresser's mirror. It was the weekend, so his chin length black hair needed no attention unless he planned on going out, and, being who he was, going anywhere but back to bed was out of the question.

Frustrated and tired, he made his way down the stairs and out the door, bumping into his dresser, a table, and the wall on his way. Once he was outside, InuYasha turned around the corner of his house to see Sota standing staring at where the secret well was supposed to be. The door was slightly open, and Sota pointed at it as InuYasha drew closer.

"Buyo went in there, Yasha!" the small boy shook as he spoke,

"So? Go get 'im." Sota's big brown eyes stared into InuYasha's golden ones,

"Buh but its dark!" InuYasha rolled his eyes and marched past the boy, heading toward the well,

"I gotta do everything!" he grumbled. Flinging open the door, he stomped in, calling for the cat. Sota crept closer, poking his head in,

"You see him?" Before InuYasha could answer, something brushed his leg and he let out a yelp before looking down to see Buyo rubbing against his leg, purring like a freight train. InuYasha bent down and grabbed the cat, complaining loudly,

"Stupid cat." Suddenly, Sota started to shake again.

"Inu-InuYasha!" more frustrated than ever, InuYasha snapped at the boy,

"What now!" Sota only shook for a moment before whispering

"The well!" InuYasha dropped Buyo, who ran from the hut with a hiss, and glared at his brother,

"I got the cat, now leave me alone, ok!" InuYasha stormed past Sota and back toward the house, ignoring the younger boy's protests. Returning to his room, he flopped down on the yellow comforter. Much to his dismay, the comforter was slippery, and it slid right off the red-sheeted bed, taking him with it. Groaning into the silvery-white carpet, he pulled himself up, hitting his head on the bedside table. Just as he was about to crawl back into bed, he heard his name being yelled up the stairs. It seemed the whole world was against him going back to bed!

Turning back to the door, he stomped down the stairs, tripping on the last one and falling flat on his face. He stood up and marched into the kitchen, where his mother motioned to the counter with a hand. Sitting down and resting his chin in one hand, he watched her back as she strolled around the kitchen. Finally, she spun around and plopped a plate loaded with eggs, bacon and toast in front of his face. InuYasha's face lit up and he practically ripped his mother's hand off for the fork, since he couldn't use chopsticks for eggs.

Shoveling the food into his face, somehow managing to get every bit into his mouth even at the high speed he ate, he listened vaguely as his mother told him she'd be out for the day getting all the ingredients for some meal. Then she paused, and he glanced up, his mother never paused when she was talking,

"Have you seen Sota? He went out this morning to get the cat and hasn't come back." InuYasha raised his eyebrows, and spoke through the eggs in his mouth, passing his plate for seconds,

"Yeah, I saw the twerp, he called me out of bed to get Buyo out from the secret well, and was all 'It's dark' and 'Inu-InuYasha'" his mother glared at him a bit, but said nothing, a worried look on her face. Frustrated InuYasha spoke again,

"Look, he's probably off trying to climb the Sacred Tree or something, all he's missing is the food, and that just means more for me." As if to prove his point, he held out his plate for thirds, which his mother shoveled on in piles.

"I guess you're probably right, I'm such a worry wart." She smiled at him grabbed her purse, heading for the door. As she slipped her shoes on, she called back over her shoulder,

"I want you dressed and out of the house when I get back, one of your friends called, Noboru, he wants you to hang out at five. He said to meet by the bus stop." InuYasha glanced at her and muttered a reply. Standing he glanced at the clock, it was 4:56. Leaving his plate where it was, he walked back up to his room. Grabbing his change, he was downstairs in minutes wearing jeans and a shirt, his typical attire. Putting on his shoes, he walked out and down the front walk. Noboru and InuYasha had met in 7th grade, and now, as 9th graders, had a whole group of guys they hung out with. Knowing Noboru, there'd be some girls there too, so InuYasha didn't mind having to hurry.

Then, he saw the glow from the well, and in one glance, he knew Sota had to be in there. Walking over, he stepped into the room, and almost screamed when he saw what was in there. A giant centipede body was casting the glow, but at its head was a woman from the hips up, and the woman had Sota in her nasty, bug hands. She hissed, but stopped, turning to InuYasha, she gasped before retreating back down into the well, her long body recoiling with speed like an airplane.

The glow went with her, and InuYasha relaxed, it had probably been an illusion. Then he turned to where Sota was, but his eyes met only a dark corner. Turning his head frantically, he realized the horrible truth. When the centipede woman had gone down the well, she'd taken Sota with her.

**Sorry for the bad ending, my mind got fuzzy there's a poll on my profile, so go vote!**

**OH, and see these words below here, click on them!**


	3. Dog Ears!

**Well, being who I am I've slacked off again But fear not! I've made an update schedule and I'll now be updating weekly! On Saturdays if I remember correctly. Oh by the way, my birthday was the ninth! I got to celebrate it three days in a row! My school does birthday celebrations (so elementary school), mine is the day before my birthday (for some inexplicable reason), and my dad left on Thursday so I celebrated with him on Wednesday so I get to celebrate three times! Anyway, I'm sure you care more about the Fic than my ramblings! I'll try to make up for my absence and the last chapters sucky ending**

InuYasha gripped the edge of the well, hesitant to jump down into the blackness. What if this was really just an elaborate hoax, and he ended up on a mattress in the bottom of the well with his annoying brother giggling from above? Then again what if it wasn't? What if Sota really _was _in trouble? Figuring knowing his brother was alive would be worth the frustration of being tricked, InuYasha jumped.

For a moment the fear and adrenaline of falling at speeds that felt like well over one hundred kilometers per hour overwhelmed him, and it was a few moments before he realized he was falling in what felt like slow-motion, with purple-pink light glowing around him, his shirt rippling in the upward breeze, making him shiver at the cold drafts. If this was a hoax, Sota was smarter than InuYasha gave him credit for, but the amber-eyed boy was beginning to realize this was no hoax, something really weird was going on.

As the air floated upward, InuYasha floated downwards in an almost lethargic way. He was getting just a bit frustrated, and voiced his feelings sharply,

"What the hell? How deep can this well be? This stupid lights hur-" InuYasha was cut off when his feet earth and his knees buckled under the unexpected weight of his body. From his view at the bottom off the well, the sky above was a speck of light in the overwhelming darkness. Blinking to clear the pinkish afterimage from his eyes, his bright eyes surveyed the world around him.

On the wall of the well were roots creating a veritable ladder to the surface, and he grabbed the highest one he could reach. Now InuYasha was very strong for a teenage human, and he knew it, but by the time he'd hauled himself halfway up the well, his strength was fading and he felt his arms and legs shake. _So much for getting out of this place._ Was his first thought, but he shook his head and reached for the next root, determined to get out of the well if it killed him. He knew if he gave up now he'd never manage to get this far again.

Pulling as hard as he could he bent his elbow and brought one of his feet up to the next root. There was a loud crack, and his other foot fell along with the root it had been on. InuYasha had noticed the roots up here were weaker, but he hadn't expected it to break under only a slight bit more weight! Dangling by his fingertips, InuYasha gripped the root, desperate not to fall. He had a good grip on the root in his left hand, but it was right next to him and if his right hand fell, gravity would kindly do the rest.

Trying again to find his footing, he managed to hook one foot on a root, followed closely by the other. Afraid of another fall, he tested each root he stepped on before he put his weight on it. A few broke, but he was making good progress once more. Finally, his hand wrapped around wood, and he gripped the top of the well. With one last burst of strength, InuYasha pulled himself over the edge.

For a moment, he was blinded by the sunlight of the outside, but after a few rapid blinks, his vision cleared. He had sunk to his knees with his back to the well, grass tickling his ankles. He was in some sort of forest clearing, what had happened to him? He didn't really remember much about the fall, just something about bright lights, but he knew it had happened and he wasn't at his home anymore.

Scanning the woods, he finally spotted something familiar. The great tree! He could see it towering above the other trees, leaves blowing a bit in the morning breeze. The well must be some sort of secret passage from the house into the woods! But what was up with the falling and the lights? InuYasha figured he had probably fallen or something and hit his head.

Dusting himself off, he started running. Noboru was waiting! What had he been thinking? He was in the forest in moments, almost tripping several times in his haste. Was there a forest behind his house? Must be, there was no other explanation. He could only catch glimpses of the great tree now, but it was definitely getting closer. Any moment he would find himself back at home.

Bursting from the bushes, InuYasha had a huge grin on his face as he looked up at what he expected to be home, but whatever it was, it sure wasn't home.

The great tree was there, but no house stood behind it, only more trees and brush. The tree itself looked younger, greener, with no decorations waving in the wind. Besides, no vines crawled up the trunk of the giant tree in _his_ backyard, especially not with a woman, wait, there was a woman up there!

Sure enough, tangled in the vines with and arrow sticking out of her chest, and silver haired woman hung limply against the tree. She wore a deep red kimono that hung loosely on her obviously thin frame. She looked so small and weak, dangling like a forgotten doll. Her eyes were closed, and her expression was oddly peaceful considering she had an arrow sticking out of her chest.

Who wore a kimono like that in the summer? Wasn't she dying of heat? Wait, she was already dead, there was an arrow straight through her heart! Had she dyed her hair silver? It couldn't be a natural color, but that was an odd choice. While examining her, InuYasha had been slowly creeping closer, as though she was a sleeping child he didn't want to wake. She couldn't have died too long ago, there was no way she would look so… alive if she'd been dead for too long. Oddly, there was no blood on her kimono, not even a drop stained it.

Then he saw them.

On top of the girls head were the most adorable little pointy dog ears InuYasha had ever seen. Sure, InuYasha knew they were on some sort of headband under her bangs, but they matched her hair so perfectly they looked real, and he had to admit they made her look absolutely adorable. Curious, he walked up to her, climbing the vines that held her fast to the tree.

Giving one ear a tug, he frowned when they didn't pull free. He grabbed the other one and pulled again. As he tugged on the persistent ears, the wind started to blow, and he gasped. Where her ears should have been, there was only flat skin! He'd been trying to pull of her _real ears_. How could she have dog-ears for real ears? Some sort of insane surgery? And why was she stuck to a tree with and arrow? Nobody used _arrows_ anymore!

Feeling like he'd walked onto some movie set, InuYasha searched the woods around him for a camera crew or director. In the back of his mind, InuYasha vaguely remembered Sota and the centipede woman, but his mind was busy trying to piece together what was going on, and the thought was brushed aside.

"Don't move!" cried a man's voice, only moments before arrows peppered the ground and tree around him. Looking over his shoulder, InuYasha was shocked again when he saw his attackers.

A group of men in Feudal style peasant kimonos were aiming their bows at him, and there wasn't a one of the, whose hair was not in topknot, as though he was actually in the Feudal Era!

**Hoped you like it! I need to go back in the previous chapters and fix some stuff (I think, might be a different Fic I'm thinking of) so if you notice the changes, don't think you missed anything the first time! I'm on episode 130 now, and I've decided 100 is my favorite so far. Thanks for reading! I will not update until I have ten reviews for this chapter, I'm hoping to finally hit 100 reviews by the time this story ends.**


	4. Demon

**Wow, I got a **_**lot**_** of great feedback from my readers in the PM I sent out. I'm pretty sure everyone got one, but if you didn't let me know and I'll add you to the PMing list for this story :). I'll definitely be contacting some of you again, but I feel like after the way you guys pulled through for a story that seemed dead, I really owe y'all a chapter. Also, I just feel like Kaede's way too awesome to change her, so she'll still be a girl, and I'll probably use a lot of her original lines because I'm not sure I can fully grasp her character with my own, but I don't own anything don't sue me! REVIEW!**

Hands grabbed InuYasha, pulling him away from the girl. They drug him through the forest; either not noticing or not caring how many times he hit his head on a rock or root. What was these guys' problem? InuYasha had never done anything to them! After a lot more dragging, they flung him to the ground as villagers circled around him, coming from huts that looked like they were from some old movie or something. What was up with that? Are these people from a movie set, is this some big long scene he'd intruded on and somehow been integrated into? Where were the cameras, the director?

As InuYasha sat in the dirt, the villagers murmured worriedly; was he an invader, a spy from another village, or a kitsune in disguise? The people were crazy. He knew most actors were self-obsessed idiots, but these ones were waaay too into their parts. And that whole thing where he'd fallen through the well? What've he'd been hurt? He hadn't heard anything about a Feudal Era movie being made, and an indie movie couldn't afford the set this one had.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" as the crowd parted around an ugly old woman, InuYasha could feel the frustration rising in him, and finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and jumped to his feet.

"Ok, you know what? This is absolutely ridiculous! I'm not gonna sit here while you idiot actors bumble around a fat old hag pretending she's some Feudal Era priestess! I'm going back to that dirty well and I'm jumping back in, and I'm _going home_. If any of you have a problem with that, that's_ too_ bad!" as InuYasha turned on his heels to head for the forest, he could hear the people murmuring in shock, then the old woman spoke.

"The well? Ye can't mean the dry well in The Forest of Kagome? That forest is cursed!" InuYasha whipped back around, throwing his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Did you not hear a _word_ I said? I don't give a damn about some cursed forest, I came out of that well so going back down it should mean I'm going back home!" with that, InuYasha strode away, ignoring the cries of the villagers. He wasn't gonna sit around while a bunch of weirdos tried to tell him what to do. High Priestess? Forest of Kagome? Curse? Ha, that was more baloney than his mother put in his lunch!

Walking through the forest, he could tell that people didn't come through the forest very often. Even if it wasn't cursed, which it couldn't be since there was no such thing as magic or spells or curses, it still gave him the creeps. The path was overgrown and dangerous, and the forest around him was thick and dark, even in the midday sun. But he had made up his mind, he was going home, and those people in the village, that priestess, none of them could stop him.

That was when he heard the screams.

They came from behind him, from the village. What was happening to them, he had to know. Racing back down the path, he managed to avoid the many roots and rocks on the forest floor by sheer luck, and a few times he did almost smack straight into trees. Reaching the edge of the forest, he could only stare in shock at the scene before him.

The village was aflame, and people ran back and forth, screaming in terror. But it was what they were running from that brought InuYasha gasping into reality. This was no movie set, it never had been. Those people down there _were _Feudal Era peasants, that Kaede person was a High Priestess. And that thing in the sky, he didn't even know what to call it, monster, creature?

"Demon!" he heard cries from the village below, and now he knew what it was. But demons didn't exist! Then again, magic wells that took you back to the Feudal Era didn't exist either, and somehow there was one in his back yard. As the villagers below ran in terror, InuYasha decided it didn't really matter what was going on, the people down there needed help, and he couldn't just stand by as a monster, demon, whatever, terrorized the helpless villagers.

InuYasha ran down the slope, desperate to reach the village before more people were hurt or killed. Time seemed to slow as he ran, and he was vaguely angry. He wanted to get down there and help them! Time had no business slowing him down! As he jumped over another root, he willed time to hurry up and let him get to the village quickly.

He stumbled a bit, but when he regained his footing, he found himself in the center of the village. Looking back up at the hill, he stared at the root he'd just jumped over. He'd been halfway up the hill! He'd gone halfway down the hill, and then somehow gotten to the middle of the village in one leap! He'd always been good at long jumping, but this was ridiculous!

He'd have to look into that later, right now all that mattered was helping the people of the village.

It seemed like there were more children than adults as InuYasha ran around the village. He was constantly showing them a safe way to escape, while the adults just ran around like idiots, the children actually seemed like sensible people. But then one of the women ran up to him, and just a he reached out to her, she slapped his hand away and screamed in his face.

"This is all your fault! If you had listened to High Priestess Kaede and stayed away from the Forest of Kagome, none of this would have happened! You did this! You-"her screams were cut off as the huge demon clamped its claws around her, crushing her tiny body in its fist. InuYasha could only stare in horror at his first good view of the creature.

It was a giant centipede, only it had the body of a woman from the hips up, but her face was horribly deformed. She had huge fangs and awful skin, she was ugly, and InuYasha averted his eyes in disgust and horror as she at the woman whole.

He knew now he couldn't help these people defeat this creature, so he had only one choice.

"Hey, ugly! Yeah, you, come and get me!" the demon hissed and screamed, and InuYasha took off running, desperate to reach the forest. _Help me! There must be someone out there who can defeat this thing, and whoever you are,_ "Help me!" InuYasha was running full throttle, and he dashed down the path into the forest. He could hear the creature behind him, destroying the trees with her oversized tail.

He was surprised at how quickly he reached the clearing where the tree was, but nothing could surprise him more than what he heard.

"So Kazuo, playing with bugs now, are we?"


	5. Normal Life is for Humans!

**Okay everybody**,** here we go I'm really gonna update this time. Life's been crazy, but Daysky is bringing InuYasha, Kagome, and the Feudal Era Fairytale back with a bang.**

"So Kazuo, playing with bugs now, are we?"_ What?_ InuYasha spun on his heels. Where had that voice come from, none of the villagers were here, they wouldn't follow demon! Searching the clearing, he turned from side to side, temporarily forgetting about the centipede woman on his tail.

"Are you that stupid, Kazuo? You're the one who put me up here in the first place." Looking up, he saw her. The pretty girl who'd been so deeply asleep was awake now.

"But, the arrow, you're supposed to be dead!" Her eyes grew wide, and her lips twitched slightly. To InuYasha's shock she burst out into loud laughter, her whole body shaking.

"How is that funny?" Without warning, the whole forest shook. She couldn't possibly be laughing that hard, could she? When something huge collided with his back and he slammed straight into the girl of the tree, he remembered what had brought into the clearing in the first place.

"What's taking you so long, Kazuo? Just do whatcha did to me, it's not hard, obviously." She sneered into his face as he lay on the roots and her feet.

"Okay, I've had it Kazuo, Kazuo, Kazuo, who the hell is Kazuo?" The girl raised her thin eyebrows, looking down at him incredulously,

"Well you are, of course." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, my name is InuYasha Higurashi. I've never even met someone named Kazuo, so how can _I_ be Kazuo?" Looking up at the sky, the golden-eyed girl let out an exasperated sigh.

"There's no way you aren't Kazuo, an idiot would be able to tell. I mean, hello! Same face, same hair, and if you took off whatever that damn thing you're wearing is, and put on the monk robes you usually wear, the whole village would be like your feet! Stupid humans!"

"Okay, girl, first of all, I'm not Kazuo, I'm Inu–"

"yeah, I heard you, you're InuYasha Higu-whatever, whoever you are, that oversized worm is about to eat you alive." With a great case, the giant centipede came flying toward where InuYasha lay, looking as ugly as ever, if a tad more terrifying.

"Give it to me!" She screamed. Scrambling to his feet, the black haired boy dodged the demons jaws by no more than six inches. _Damn, if only I was over– _InuYasha's thoughts were cut short as the dog–eared girl yelled at him,

"Pull out this arrow! I can kill that thing!" _Now what is she on about?_

"Why should I trust you?" The girl slapped her palm to her face, before yelling, louder than before,

"Just do it, stupid!" Rolling his eyes, InuYasha stood, his legs shaking slightly. Dodging the bug– woman once more, he ran toward the girl on the tree.

He'd accidentally snapped the arrow and a half earlier, so it was difficult to get a hold on it, but when he did, he yanked it out, and she was free. The air around them pulsed, as though great, silent thunder had sounded. With a smirk on her face, she flew up toward the demon, but she'd been stuck to a tree for 50 years, and her aim was off. The woman flew right past her straight InuYasha,

"Give it to meeee!" InuYasha didn't know how it happened, but before he knew what was happening, he was twenty feet away from both women. His stomach was bleeding all over his clothes, and a small, shining jewel lay in the dirt beside him.

"What… is that?" he groaned, wishing he'd moved faster and avoided the demon. Sitting up, he picked the pearly jewel up, wondering where it'd come from. Looking back to the dog eared girl (was it hers?) and the centipede woman, he was just in time to hear the girl shout,

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" her claws sliced through the giant bug. As the demon's pieces fell to the ground, the girl landed lightly beside InuYasha. "Now that that little pest is gone, I'll be taking this." She reached for the jewel in InuYasha's hand, and he offered it up, supposing it really was hers.

"I think not!" InuYasha jerked his eyes away from the girl to see an old woman, Kaede, at the other end of the clearing. From her hands flew beads in blue and white, transforming into a necklace at the dog-eared girls throat. "Ye freed Kagome, boy, use the word of subjugation to subdue her!" cried the old woman.

"Ha, you thing some _boy_ could subdue me? You've got a lot to learn old woman!" She reached up to jerk off the necklace, but it pulsed as the air had when she'd been released earlier, and she jerked her hand back. "What the hell?"

"Use the word, boy!"

"I may be only half, but some old woman's weak magic won't hold me down!" yelled the dog-eared girl.

_Demons, necklaces, words, magic?_

"What the hell happened to normal life?"


	6. Update

I know everyone hates this, but I've been gone so long, so I'm going to look through these chapters, edit, and reupload them. Hopefully you can all bear with me since I don't even know where I left off with anything. This won't take too long, and soon I thing I'll be back to weekly updates!

Love

~Daysky


End file.
